Flip Chan's Joy Ride
by mr cartoon
Summary: Buckle up tight & grab a hold of something because flip's behind the wheel of the chan van is this exciting joyride story


Flip Chan's Joy Ride

Buck up tight & grab a hold of something because flip's behind the wheel of the chan van in this exciting joyride story

It was a peaceful morning at the chan clan house where inside the chan clan were just doing there normal average things & having a good time doing it all but one & that is flip chan cause he just can't figure out what to do today

Flip - Man it's hopeless I just can't figure what I'm going to do today if only I had a sign please show me the path to non boredom

Just then he saw the light from the window down on him so he decide to see what it was & with his own eyes he found something to do when he saw the chan van

Flip - That's it I'll take a drive in the chan van this is so cool but wait a minute if I'm going to this I'll have to do something so I won't get the grounding of a lifetime

Just then Mr Chan came in to the living room to see his children

Mr Chan - Children I got some exciting news i just bought some tickets for the movie but unfortunantly I only have enough for 10 of us so one of you well have to stay home

From there flip knew this was his only chance to get the drive of a lifetime so he jumped in & told Mr Chan

Flip - I'll stay pop because to tell you the truth I'm still trying to find something to do & the movie isn't for me

Mr Chan - Very well flip now then as for the rest of you let's go the taxi well be here any second

Soon enough all the chan clan except flip went in the taxi but before Mr Chan went in the taxi he had to ask flip a question

Mr Chan - If I'm right well be back in two hours & forty five minutes you sure you'll be alright by yourself flip

Flip - Don't worry pop I'll be fine trust me

Mr Chan - All right then see you in at least three hours

So with that the taxi leaves with the chan clan on there way to the movies leaving flip behind which means flip's fun is about to begin

Flip - All right he's gone looks like the coast is clear for the next three hours

Flip went back inside the house to get the keys to the chan van

Flip - Let the fun begin

With that said we went back outside & unlocked the door of the chan van & climbed into the drivers seat

Flip - We'll this is it my very first attempt at driving a car here goes nothing

He places the key in the ignition & starts up the van shifts in first gear & steps on the gas pedal pretty hard which sends the chan van flying off the parking lane & on to the road

Flip - Yeah man this is so cool now let's see if I can be able to do those cool driving skills I saw on tv

So flip manages to do 5 cool driving skills 1st hits the break & pushes in the clutch shifts to 2nd gear & makes a drift 2nd hits both gas & break at the same time pushes in the clutch to make a 90 degree spin s curve 3rd pushes in the clutch shifts to 5th gear & speeds up to 80 miles per hour without the cops seeing & slams on the brakes to make a hard stop 4th hitting the gas multiple times while pushing in the clutch shifts to 4th gear to make 180 degree spin but then flip notices that Mr Chan will be back in 30 minutes

Flip - Pop's gonna be back soon so that's just enough time to do 1 more stunt that should help me get home

5th & finally pushes in the clutch shifts to reverse & stomps on the gas to the super reversal manuver spin the steering wheel back & forth & stomps on the break right back to where he started

Flip - Wow that was so awesome well I'm not bored anymore

Flip turns off the ignition & jumps out of the chan van

Flip - We'll I better set everything back to the way things were before pop gets back

With that said that's excatly what flip did he managed to change everything back to the way they were just before Mr Chan got home while outside the chan clan comes back from the movies

Stanley - Thanks again for taking to the movies pop

Henry - Yeah pop you really know how to make things fun for us

Mr Chan - Well it was my pleasure

Mr Chan & the chan clan walks in the door & sees flip watching CAWF extreme on tv

Flip - Hi pop so how was the movies

Mr Chan - It was a really exciting movie & how did things go for you did you manage to find something to do

Flip - I sure did pop I sure did

Mr Chan - Well that's good to hear I'm glad

[Before the screen went black a circle appeared around flip's head with flip turning to the audience & winking with his eye thus ending the episode]


End file.
